Peanut
Peanut is a college student from the Phone Update. She is unlocked with Elle at Frenemy level. After texting the wrong number and asking about notes from her PHYS 402 class, which you don't have, you ask her for a "saucy" picture which she sends you from the study hall she's studying in. From her texts she seems to be a very shy person that's eager to get some 'action'. Later on, she accidentally gave your phone number to Miss Desirée when she's daydreaming about you. Peanut was chosen as the winner of Vote-a-Fling Season 1 and will be the first Phone Fling to be turned into a fully Date-able girl. Personality She seems shy, but due to you being turned on she slowly gets turned on by you. Phone Fling Messages Note that pauses under 30 minutes long are not indicated, and some pauses may be missing. Some of the pause durations have changed since Phone Flings was introduced, so some durations may be different than stated here. Where the progress column says (A) or (B), these are your options for how to respond. Dialogue List First Meeting # As you arrive at the Cookie and Crepe Cafe, you spot Peanut right away. But before you can join her, a robber suddenly appears and tries to rob the place! You spring into action, and tackle the villain while Peanut looks on in shocked surprise. # Self Confidence - CRUSHED! # As the adoring public cheers, Peanut shrinks a bit in shocked surprise. "Oh, wow! Umm... You're like... WAY cooler than I was expecting." # The Police need you to go to the station to make a statement. Peanut agrees to reschedule the date. But you can't help but notice how insecure Peanut feels. Looks like this girl needs a bit of encouragement to "come out of her shell"! Adversary * Ummm... If you need to race off to rescue some orphans or hostages or something, please feel free. I promise I won't be offended. I'd hate to distract you from anything important! Sorry * Oh don't get me wrong! I had a wonderful time, and you're very sweet to take me out. But I understand if maybe I'm not... Really what you were expecting. * Wait, how many jobs do you have? With all those hobbies you told me about? That's amazing - how do you fit so much into one day??? * I was going to suggest a walk in the park after dinner, but I guess that might sound kind of boring, all things considered... * Gosh! I really didn't expect you to be so... Larger than life! Like you've got a whole "save the world" vibe that I wasn't really picking up on from your texts... * So... From the sounds of it, you've gone on quite a few adventures, then? That's incredible! I've... done mostly school, I guess. Lotta books. That's me... Poke **Scream!* Oh! Sorry! You scared me! Sorry sorry sorry! I spook so easily, and I'm ridiculously ticklish and... (Gosh, I'm so awkward...) Gift * Oh! This is... This is very nice! Thanks! (This will not fit in my dorm.) Upgrade to Nuisance # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Nuisance Sorry Poke Gift Upgrade to Frenemy # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Frenemy Sorry Poke Gift Upgrade to Acquaintance # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Acquaintance Talk Poke Gift Upgrade to Friendzone # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Friendzone Talk Poke Gift Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Awkward Besties Flirt Poke Gift Upgrade to Crush # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Crush Flirt Poke Gift Upgrade to Sweetheart # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Sweetheart Flirt Poke Gift Upgrade to Girlfriend # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Girlfriend Flirt Poke Gift Upgrade to Lover # Coming soon... ... # Coming soon... Lover * * '(Naked)' Seduce * * '(Naked)' Poke * * '(Naked)' Gift * * 'Uniform' * 'Suit' * 'Ring' * 'Outfit' * 'Lingerie' * 'Suit''' Date Dialogue about Ayano Requirement Table Trivia *She is Bonnibel's younger cousin. https://twitter.com/CrushCrushDX/status/1134267364063637504 **Peanut and Bonnibel share a last name, so it is likely their fathers are brothers. * Peanut's phone fling might be a nod towards Kendra Sunderland who secretly did a cam session from a library, just as Peanut reveals herself in a study hall secretly for you. * Peanut is a candidate for the honours program. * Peanut is the first Phone Fling to start a second conversation with you. References Galleries Phone Fling Gallery unknown.png|"Hardy har. Is this the part where you pretend you don't recognize me so I start panicking? Here one sec. A picture should jog your memory." unknown (1).png|"You know what? Screw it. Here's a peek >.<" njdfjrktrjt.PNG|"Here's a little something for your 'imagination'. Since it seems a little thirsty. Hahaha!" Memory Album Gallery Encounter photo|Encounter Photo Friendship photo|Friendship Photo Sweetheart photo|Sweetheart Photo Lover photo|Lover Photo Moonlight Stroll|Moonlight Stroll Date Beach|Beach Date Sightseeing|Sightseeing Date Movie Theater|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Phone Flings